GODZILLA WARS: Invasion of the Space Monsters
by DM94
Summary: Following Godzilla's victory over King Ghidorah, a race of Aliens come to earth, wishing to avenge the death of Ghidorah. They release their own monsters to ravage the earth, and in order to stop them G-force will need the help of Godzilla and... Mothra!
1. Chapter 1

****This is the second story in my Godzilla Wars trilogy, and therefore a sequel to the first story, Godzilla Wars: The Reign Of King Ghidorah (.net/s/7997637/1/GODZILLA_WARS_The_Reign_of_King_Ghidorah) please read that story first, as characters and plot are directly connected.

**GODZILLA WARS: INVASION OF THE SPACE MONSTERS**

CH.1

The city of Sydney was on fire from the epic battle happening at its epicenter. Godzilla stood, eyeing the strange machine that stood before him. Dylan, who was piloting MOGUERA, flipped a switch, charging up the powerful maser cannons in the robot's arms. These were the machine's primary weapons, the most powerful masers yet to be developed. The battle hadn't been going on long at this point, Moguera's power cells still mostly full and the machine running at full capacity. Godzilla released his atomic breath, which Moguera quickly dodged. That was the one major advantage that the robot had- maneuverability. Its feet ran on treads similar to giant tanks. This allowed it to move down city streets without causing a lot of collateral damage. It sped down the street to its left, then turned right and before Godzilla could react, Dylan had his flank.

Jane Seymour stood atop a building, the battle going on behind her as she commented into the camera. Suddenly, a helicopter came up from behind her and Akio leaned out.

"Miss Seymour! I must insist that you get in the chopper!"

Jane turned to face him, frustrated. "Must I remind you that I am no longer just a civilian reporter? I am G-force's face in the media. It's my job to present a pleasant picture of your efforts, because people are starting to think that you're causing just as much if not more damage than you're stopping."

"I understand that just fine, Miss Seymour." He said, jumping out of the chopper and standing face-to-face with her "But it's my job to reduce deaths, and you were supposed to be covering this battle from the air, you got to close, defied orders, and now you gotta go."

With that, and with more protest from her, he lifted her off the ground and slung her over his shoulder, returning to the helicopter with her cameraman following behind. As he strapped her into her seat, still kicking and screaming, he looked out the window and saw something that terrified him. Back in Moguera, Dylan had activated the primary maser cannons. The robot's otherwise cone-shaped arms opened up and the two powerful energy weapons came to life, firing streams o the concentrated energy toward Godzilla. The king of monsters was taken off guard, and failed to block the attack. The maser sent him flying backwards…right toward the building and the chopper.

"Move move!" Akio yelled, and the helicopter barely escaped the impact, as Godzilla's body crashed through the building and then hit the ground, sending dust and debris up into the air. Jane was of course speechless. Akio turned back to her "Now, aren't you glad I put you in the chopper?" But Jane, stubborn as always, responded with "Shut up."

Dylan did not stop there. He continued his onslaught; not only with the masers but all the other weapons that Moguera had to offer…missiles, Gatling guns, just about every weapon known to man was featured on this machine, hidden beneath the blue panels that decorated parts of its body. Soon, all the ammo was gone, the battery was almost drained, and the cloud before him had become darker, adding smoke and fire to the previous mixture of dust and debris. Dylan eyed the cloud suspiciously. Had he done it? Was Godzilla dead? But then he got his answer, as the snout of Godzilla appeared through the smoke followed by the rest of his form, hardly even scratched. Dylan looked at his power meter; there was just enough energy for one last maser strike. He took aim, deciding that if he focused all the energy of the blast on a single point, maybe he could stop the monster's heart. He took fire, but Godzilla had learned his lesson. He ducked under the blast, crouching on the ground. When the blast was over, he pounced, toppling the machine to the ground. Dylan could not fight back; Moguera's power cells were now completely drained. As Godzilla clawed at the machine, the inside shook and raddled, explosions going off everywhere. Dylan accessed the escape hatch and just escaped before the cockpit itself exploded. His opponent vanquished, Godzilla raised his head to the sky and roared in triumph. Then, standing to his feet, headed for the ocean once more.

Dylan stood and watched the monster going back out to sea, past the wreckage of what was once the world famous Sydney opera house. As the creature's head disappeared beneath the waves, Dylan swore under his breath "Next time, you damned lizard…"


	2. Chapter 2

sorry, no action in this chapter, but story development is important after all!

CH.2

G-force, particularly the Department of Kaiju Studies, had been very busy in this past year since the battle with King Ghidorah and the death of Dr. Everett. New York was still a ruin. The American government had to spend most of its time and energy on the devastation across their country brought on by the two monsters. Because of this, G-force's western hemisphere operations had moved from Washington to London shortly after Everett's funeral service there. The department had also been split into two units working on very different assignments. The first of these units was in the ruins of New York, studying the dead body of King Ghidorah and taking soil samples to learn more about the strange energy the creature emitted. The other unit was in charge of building MOGUERA (Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type). The robot had been the hopes and dreams of everyone in the world organization. It was the brain-child of Dr. Smithson, one of many scientists who, after the death of Dr. Everett, stepped up and offered suggestions on how to destroy Godzilla. Moguera was his design and everyone had high hopes for it, but now it had failed. Naturally, George Martin was pissed.

George burst into the office of Dr. Smithson, his face red with rage. Dylan and Akio were there as well, standing to the right of the Dr's desk. Behind that desk was a huge window. There the Dr. stood, looking into the hangar where repairs on his Robot were already underway. Upon hearing Martin come in, the Dr. turned to face him. Dr. Smithson intrigued Dylan, as far as intelligence goes, he was very similar to the way Dr. Everett had been. But the similarities stopped there. Everett had stayed in good shape despite his age, going out into the field along with the soldiers. Smithson, on the other hand, had not aged well. He was worn by the test of time, having to get around on a cane. His genius was quite literally all he had going for him, and now it too had failed him at the hands of Godzilla. But Dylan realized he shouldn't try to compare the two scientists...yet he couldn't help himself.

"Your robot failed us Dr." began George, his voice building with rage "your robot was designed to destroy Godzilla. Now, I will remind you that I am the liaison between G-force and the world leaders. And what they're gonna ask me is, if your machine can't do what it's designed to do, they why are they wasting all this funding on it? Well? Do you have an answer to that, Smithson? What do I tell them, Dr?"

The Dr's face scrunched up, as he formulated a response. "Well yes, you are correct that Moguera failed to destroy Godzilla this time around, but he was clearly hurt by the advanced maser cannons. Also, I will remind you that Moguera was successful in other monster battles, allowing us to capture Rodan and kill Baragon. So, we'll repair Moguera, upgrade the weapons systems, and give it another shot."

George smirked then and gave his retort. "Well whatever you do it had better work. The weapons division has come up with an experimental plane called the Super X. They believe its cadmium bombs would put Godzilla out of commission. So, if Moguera fails again. I'll have the entire G-war effort handed over to them, and Moguera will be pulled apart for scrap metal!"

That's when Dylan entered the argument. "If that happens, will I be piloting the Super X?"

"No. The Super X already has a pilot, one who's been there since the beginning and knows the vehicle inside and out."

Dylan was angry now. "You can't do that! Akio and I have to be involved in Godzilla's demise. It was Dr. Everett's recommendation that should he die…"

"Dr. Everett spent his entire life researching to try and stop Godzilla's return and now we're all trying to clean up after his failures. Needless to say, his dying recommendations are of little consequence to me." With that, George Martin exited the room.

Dylan turned to Smithson, now enraged himself. "You hear that? These upgrades had better work, because if I lose my shot at Godzilla I will hold you personally responsible." He too stormed out of the room. Akio watched him go, a look of concern on his face. Dr. Smithson noticed this.

"You worry about him, don't you?"

"Yes. I fear that the need for revenge may consume his very soul. But we have more pressing matters. Do you really think that some upgrades to Moguera's masers will allow us to defeat Godzilla?"

The Dr. turned back around, looking out the window. "Well, to be honest I pulled that explanation out of my ass to get George off of our cases, but the more I think about it…yeah, I'd say that we have a shot.

"Well, in that case…" replied Akio, "we'd better pray that nothing else goes wrong…"


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

Ghidorah's body had lost its splendor. The scales were still their same golden color, but with the middle head gone, wings tattered, and the life drained from the body, the glow that had once emanated from the great dragon was gone. Still, Honda and his team had learned much from studying the creature's body. Dr. Honda was an idealistic young scientist whose specialty was energy. That's why G-force had deployed him to the wreckage of New York, where the soil itself was still radiating with the energy left behind by the massive brawl between Godzilla's nuclear energies and Ghidorah's strange radiation from space. His men were out in the field, taking new soil samples, while he was working on something far more important in his tent. The one thing he had wondered since Ghidorah had arrived in New York was why this creature, who came from space and had an energy source which was never seen before, charged itself with ordinary lightning? He had the scale hooked up to the electrical apparatus, he flipped the switch, and suddenly the dead dragon's scale came to life. He was amazed at what he saw, but quickly shut it off as he had no way of stabilizing the energy that poured out. Excited at what he saw, he began making notes in his journal.

And that's when he heard it. There was a strange, unearthly noise which had never penetrated his ears before. He quickly exited his tent and saw his men in the field, now distracted from their work. They were pointing to the sky, some yelling and others just running away. Dr. Honda turned to face the shore, where the huge body of Ghidorah was beached. That's when he saw it, coming down from the heavens. A UFO, huge and disk shaped. It hovered there for a moment, and then fired a beam of light downward onto the ground. The beam covered the dead body of King Ghidorah, and then with a flash the monstrous dragon's body was teleported off to some unknown place. Its mission supposedly done, the UFO began firing at the small tents where the workers called home. Knowing that his own tent would soon be destroyed, Honda ran inside. He grabbed the scale and tucked it into his pocket, just escaping from the tent as the UFO's blast destroyed the tent in an instant. Honda was thrown through the air and landed on the ground with a hard thud. He then lifted his bruised self up from the ground and, turning, saw the huge UFO fly back into the heavens, leaving not a trace behind.

Back in London, the control room at G-force was going berserk. People were scrambling to and fro, speaking of aliens and UFOs, little green men, and every now and then you would hear the occasional "this is just what we need, what with Godzilla still loose"…suddenly, the huge monitor on the wall kicked to life, and three unknown figures appeared on the screen.

"Who are you?" asked George Martin.

"My name is unpronounceable in your primitive human language," the figure in the center replied, "so we'll just use a variable. You may call me Z. We are the Nebulans."

"And just what is it you want from us primitive humans?"

"We want nothing from you-only for your entire race to perish. Our planet has been gone for a long time, and we require resources for our people. For eons, we followed King Ghidorah from planet to planet. After he removed the surface population, we would come down and take the planet's resources for our own. But then he comes to your pitiful planet and is destroyed…we have spent this last year preparing for this invasion, and now vengeance is ours."

George looked quite worried now, sweating under his collar. "Don't you think we can come to a more peaceful conclusion?"

The one known as Z smiled a wicked smile. These aliens looked human, but when one examined them there was something off…clearly these human forms were clever disguises, and underneath there was something far more terrible. He responded "No peace…our people want blood. And there will be blood. Your streets will run thick with it. Now, we have two monsters of our own. Neither of them is as powerful as Ghidorah was, but you'll find that they can be just as much of a nuisance. First off, Gigan!"

The screen suddenly changed, and they were looking at the great pyramid of Egypt. A beam of light came down from the heavens, and the pyramid was destroyed instantly. Standing in its place was a strange creature. It looked part bird…but it was clearly more machine now than organic. It had great hook shaped blades for hands, large spines issuing from its back, and one large red eye. The screen changed again, and there stood Z once more.

"And now, his partner…the great drill, Megalon!"

Once more the screen changed, and now they were looking at the German countryside. There was a tiny village there, nestled amongst the hills. Again a great beam of light came down, but this one penetrated the earth and left a big crater. Suddenly, one of the hills exploded as two gigantic drills surfaced. Suddenly the new monster stood there. This one was obviously insect, also a cyborg though not quite as modified as the other one had been, other of course for the drill arms. The creature looked down on the tiny village, the people running with fear. Then, it opened its mouth, and a red ball composed of pure energy shot forth. Suddenly the entire village was engulfed in an explosion of the red energy.

Now Z stood on screen once more. "As you saw, the monsters have been positioned far apart from each other on your map. That's because we want to give you a fighting chance, and then watch you scramble to try and save yourself. Megalon will begin heading west- Gigan northwest. They will meet where you are- in the city you call London. While they are separate you may have a shot at defeating them, but once they are together, your fate will be sealed. Enjoy." And with that the screen turned blank.

George turned and faced everyone in the room…everyone was so shocked and awed. "Well?" he said, "Anybody got any ideas?"


	4. Chapter 4

sorry this chapter's shorter than the others.

CH.4

Dead silence echoed through the room. An emergency meeting had been called; all the big names from G-force were present. The meeting had come to order, but not a soul had spoken yet. Everyone had seemed to be struggling as far as what to say. George Martin, being the "big cheese" as it were, felt that it was his responsibility to get the ball rolling.

"I could make a big long speech about our predicament, fate of the world, etc. etc. But I won't. We all know what's going on. We have two new monsters to deal with, each formidable in their own respects. The militaries who have engaged them so far have given us information about them, and it goes as such: The one called Gigan is lighter than his counterpart and easier to hurt. However he is faster and equipped with more weapons. As for Megalon, he is slower and less equipped than Gigan but his skin is more heavily armored and his energy readings are through the roof. Now we've already started the evacuation of London, but our goal is to prevent them both from getting here. Now we need a plan, so I'll start by addressing Dr. Smithson. Dr, are the repairs to the MOGUERA unit complete?"

"Not even close. I'm afraid we need a little more time."

"Well that's just great Dr. because more time is precisely what we don't have."

Suddenly somebody else spoke up, drawing Dylan's attention. "Excuse me Mr. Martin, but I would like to point out that the development of our Super X jet is complete. It is the most advanced air weapon ever devised, designed to fight Godzilla so I'm sure it will work fine for this."

Dylan leaned over to Akio and whispered in his ear "Who's that?"

"One of the representatives from weapons development." was the reply.

George responded with an air of annoyance "That's fine. I was well aware of that, but the problem is that we have two monsters and only one Super X. So we send the Super X after one of them, what about the other."

Dr. Smithson's face lit up then. An idea had formed in his head, a crazy idea. "We have Rodan."

The room fell silent then. Everyone looked at him as if he'd just said the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard. George quickly pointed this out. "Rodan? I'm not sure I understand…"

"Must I remind you that before he failed to defeat Godzilla, my Moguera managed to capture Rodan? We still have him, locked away sedated for scientific study. Now since this Gigan is lighter and easier to injure, I say we release Rodan to in Rome as Gigan passes through, and the two are sure to fight. Meanwhile, the Super X can intercept Megalon in Paris. With any luck, one or both of the space monsters may be defeated."

Again silence, as the plan set forth by Dr. Smithson sunk in. Again, George broke the silence. "That is without a doubt the stupidest thing that I've heard all day."

"You got any better ideas George?"

More silence.


	5. Chapter 5

ok I kow the last chapter was kinda short, so I made this one a little longer.

CH.5

Paris was lovely that time of year despite being, for the most part, abandoned by the citizens who were aware of the monstrosity that approached them. The only citizens remaining were those who had been too stubborn to leave their homes and possessions behind. It was midday, and the sunlight reflected off the tin roofs. Hovering over the empty streets below, the Super X awaited its enemy's arrival. The captain of it was a gentleman in his thirties whom everyone in G-force referred to as Ace. He had been involved in the Super X project since the early days of conception, and there was no one else on earth qualified to be leading this mission. Suddenly, a crashing sound came from the east. Buildings crumbled and the ground buckled as the huge creature came burrowing through the underground. Ace gave the order, and the Super X fired a missile directly in the burrowing creature's path. Enraged, Megalon surfaced and stood facing the strange little craft which had dared to oppose him.

Meanwhile, the gigantic container that housed Rodan had been placed on a hill overlooking the great city of Rome. The monstrous pterodactyl had been taken off his sedatives and was rocking in his cage, trapped, enraged, and angry. Miles off in a bunker, two G-force officers sat watching their monitors. Suddenly, Gigan appeared on their monitors, just a few minutes away from Rome. They hit a switch, and Rodan was released from his imprisonment and flew out over the city, the sonic waves produced by his wings flattening buildings. Rodan had just perched himself atop the Coliseum's walls when he heard the strange noise from the south. Turning, Rodan saw the strange monster Gigan on the horizon. Gigan scanned his enemy and, convinced that he was no threat, marched forward to the battle that awaited him.

The Super X had managed to dodge Megalon's first volley, a beam of yellow energy that surged from the great horn atop his head. They returned fire with their own rounds of missiles and maser beams, which glanced off the creature's tough skin. Enraged, Ace gave the new orders.

"Alright. Give him a taste of the experimental Cadmium bombs."

They fired several of the experimental bombs, which hit Megalon in the chest. As his chest began smoking from the impact, the creature seemed weakened and very angry, buzzing and jerking as one would expect an insect to do. Back in London, Dylan asked Dr. Smithson about the weapon.

"Dr, those are the bombs that they intended to use on Godzilla. How do they work?"

The Dr. was happy to answer anyone who asked him a question about science. "Cadmium is a highly poisonous metal element that is used in nuclear power plants because it counter-acts the effects of radiation and prevents meltdowns. They intended to use it on Godzilla because he is like a walking nuclear reactor, so these cadmium bombs are ideal for weakening him. Luckily, however, these alien creatures also use radiation, albeit a different type."

But this did not stop Megalon. Angered, his entire body surged with enough energy that the cadmium bombs could no longer hold back his radiation. He fired a ball of red energy, the same type of energy grenade he had used on the German village just a few days before. The Super X avoided this, and the energy ball instead hit the Eiffel tower. As the top half of the great metal structure exploded, Ace received a call from his bosses in the weapons division.

"Ace! The cadmium is not effective enough against the alien radiation! But we have one more option. Activate the freezing bomb!"

"Yes sir" was the reply, then, turning to his men, "well you heard him."

The Super X then dispatched its most secret weapon, a missile containing pure liquid nitrogen. As the freezing bomb approached, Megalon remembered the annoying effects of the Cadmium bombs; he blocked the missile with his arm. As the warhead exploded, the nitrogen effects spread across his arm, ice forming from the tip of his drill up to his shoulder. This was only a minor nuisance however, as he then activated the drill and the ice shattered falling to the ground and beginning to melt. Completely defeated and running out of options, Ace watched as Megalon quickly burrowed underground. Hoping to flush him out again, the Super X fired missiles all around, but it was too late. Megalon's great drills emerged right below them, and the right drill speared the craft. As the Super X exploded into a million little pieces, Megalon surfaced once more and roared in triumph before continuing his journey west.

The battle between Rodan and Gigan had been a fierce one. Realizing quickly the plethora of weapons at his enemy's disposal, Rodan had begun a pattern of dodging Gigan's attacks and then countering with his own sonic attacks. This was quite frustrating to Gigan, as this primitive creature had been avoiding all of his laser attacks as well as all his blade swipes. But then Rodan made a huge mistake. He flapped his wing at Gigan in an attack that, if it had been successful, would have sent the cyborg flying backwards. Thus Gigan used his ace in the hole. He had a row of blades going down his torso, which when necessary could be used as a giant circular saw. He activated it as Rodan's wing came close to his chest, slicing the pterodactyl's wing. Screaming in pain, Rodan flew backwards and crashed into the coliseum, so that he lay in the middle, flapping his wings wildly in pain. Gigan flew into the sky above Rodan and, hovering there, scanned the creature once more. Up above the earth's atmosphere, at the epicenter of the nebulan mother ship, Z sat in the control room, looking at the scans that Gigan was making. One of his minions asked the question that was on all the nebulan's minds.

"Would you like to add this earth creature to our collection of cyborg monsters?"

Z considered the creature and responded "No. He is weak. Tell Gigan to deliver the death blow."

Receiving his orders telepathically from the ship above, Gigan fired his laser blast down upon Rodan, and as his opponent's head exploded, Gigan continued his journey north.

Z smiled at the events he had witnessed. "Primitive machines and inferior monsters. Is that the best that these earth apes can manage? If so then this battle is already won."

His minion looked at him and with a tone of concern asked "And what about the monster who defeated Ghidorah, this Godzilla? What if he should interfere again?"

Z got serious then. "I am not concerned about that overgrown reptile. He is one monster, we have sent two. And besides, we have plan B, our newest monster." Z then broke into laughter at the thought of watching Godzilla lie on the ground, dying slowly and begging for his mercy.

Everyone at G-force base was crushed. George had broken into a string of curse words; the team behind Super X was mourning the destruction of their creation and the death of its crew. In the midst of all this defeat, Jane Seymour noticed something that caught her eye. Akio, serious looking as always, slipped out of the room quietly. Allowing her journalistic curiosity to get the better of her, she followed. She had to hustle to keep up with Akio, who was walking with purpose. Finally, he reached his destination. Akio was preparing one of G-forces many supersonic jets for flight. Wondering where it was he intended to go, Jane approached the jet…


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

Dylan could not find Akio, no matter where he looked. Is friend and partner in the war against Godzilla had simply vanished overnight. He decided to go and ask Dr. Smithson, only to find that his mentor was busy with another crisis meeting.

"Dr. Smithson," George Martin began, "right now the two monsters sent down by our enemies the Nebulans are blazing their way across Europe. Our forces are slowing them down to the best of their ability, but I am told that danger will have arrived in no less than two days. And you're telling me that the repairs to Moguera, our final line of defense, are not yet completed?"

"That is correct, Mr. Martin. However, now that you've given me a deadline, I'm certain that it'll be ready."

"It had better be. But will it succeed, Smithson? Even with your upgrades I doubt that your tin can will be any more effective than the Super X was, especially with two monsters."

"So do I, Mr. Martin, but what else shall we do? My Moguera is now our only option, our last hope."

"We'll call Godzilla."

The sound of shock echoed through the room as everyone turned to see who had spoken. There stood Dr. Honda, who had been brought over after the Nebulan attack on his camp. George scoffed.

"Call Godzilla? Call Godzilla? Godzilla is not some super hero! One cannot shine a light in the sky and expect Godzilla to appear in their time of need! So how, Dr. Honda, do you suggest we call him? Is he on your speed dial, or did the alien attack cause you to hit your head?"

"We can call him. Allow me to explain why. When King Ghidorah appeared last year, Godzilla came to fight him because he was attracted to Ghidorah's radiation. Now one thing I often wondered is why the space dragon with his own unique energy signature would use regular lightning to power himself up. Until I ran an experiment on his remains recently and discovered the answer. Ghidorah's body converts electricity into his golden energy. Run an electrical current through the dead dragon's remains, and it sends out a far greater amount of its own energy. So, we use enough electricity that it creates a big enough energy signature and Godzilla will be attracted to the alien radiation just as he was the first time."

"Genius" Dr. Smithson said, impressed with the young scientist's plan. But George still found fault with it.

"There's one problem Honda. That plan requires Ghidorah's remains. The aliens stole his body, so how do you propose we send a current through Ghidorah's body if we don't have it?"

"We don't need the whole body, one piece will suffice." with that Dr. Honda reached into his coat and pulled out the scale that he has taken from Ghidorah. Again there were gasps. "We hook this one little scale up to the city's electrical grid, and place it somewhere high, like say Big Ben, and broadcast Ghidorah's energy into the atmosphere, which should attract Godzilla."

And that's exactly what they decided to do. Dr. Smithson would continue the repairs on Moguera, while Dr. Honda set up his Godzilla bait in the hopes that the dinosaur would arrive in time. Realizing how busy Dr. Smithson would be to finish the Moguera repairs in two days, Dylan decided to resume the search for Akio on his own. He was unsuccessful however, unable to find his partner anywhere. He also noticed that Ms. Jane Seymour had also been rather scarce today…

Akio was furious. "Just what did you think you were doing, stowing away in the plane's cargo hold like that?"

"The real question is what are you doing here, instead of at base? Sneaking off like that…you're obviously up to something suspicious and as G-force media consultant…"

"Media consultant! Don't start that bullshit again! The truth is you're incredibly nosy and so you became a reporter, because it's the only profession where the nosier and more annoying you are, the more money you make!"

Jane quieted down then, realizing Akio's serious tone and also a little hurt by his admittedly fair analysis. "Where are we anyway? All I see is tropical forest, which doesn't exactly narrow down location."

"This is Infant Island, where I was born and raised. I'm here for important business. I would take you back to London and then come back, but since time is of the essence…"

Akio's thoughts were interrupted then, when he saw a flash of light. Suddenly, a humanoid figure was suddenly teleported into view. He appeared human, but his advanced armor and strange weapon said otherwise. Akio shouted "Nebulan!" and then ducked out of the way, taking Jane with him. The alien fired his strange instrument and a bolt of energy came forth, destroying Akio's jet in a flash. Akio fled to the nearby bushes and took cover, Jane freaking out.

"He destroyed the plane! How do we get back?"

"We don't. At least not yet."

The nebulan soldier began firing randomly into the forest, hoping that one of his blasts would find Akio. After a few moments, and with the forest around him in flame, the Alien paused and surveyed the destruction. Taking advantage of that opportunity, Akio fired a bullet at the nebulan's hands, knocking the weapon from his hands. Enraged, the Nebulan dodged the next round and then ran at Akio full-speed. Akio emptied his entire clip into the alien's chest, until finally his enemy fell to the ground. Thinking it was over, Jane came out from behind her cover. But as Akio re-loaded his gun he noticed something worrisome. The Alien stood again, this time shedding its human skin and revealing its true form, a 7-foot tall insectoid creature with 4 arms and a thick hide. It appeared part Roach and part Beetle, an image from one's nightmares.

"So that's what ya'll really look like…" Akio said before emptying another clip in the creature's direction. But the alien leapt into the air, avoiding the bullets and upon landing knocking Akio to the ground. Akio stood but before he could reach his weapon the alien swung his great forearms and sent Akio flying into the trees. Jane ran, screaming. Her noise had of course attracted the Nebulan's attention, and he chased after her with the kind of inhuman speed only an insect can manage. Jane tripped and, tuning to see her attacker standing above her, groveled and begged for mercy. The Nebulan raised his arm and prepared to deliver the death blow, when suddenly a spear came from out of the trees and stuck in the creature's head. The alien menace fell backwards, flailing on the ground in pain until finally falling still, dead. Jane turned again to see her savior, and older gentleman in tribal dress. His face was war-painted and he had a great big head-dress. Behind him there stood an entire band of hunters with spears in hand.

"Jane!" Akio yelled as he burst into the clearing, reloading his gun as he ran. Then, noticing who was there and seeing the dead Nebulan with spear-in-head, Akio calmed down quickly. "Well Jane, I see you've met my father. This is Akihiro, chief and high priest of Infant Island."

Akihiro looked at his son with disappointment. "Akio! You should not have come back now. You've led the evil here!"

"But my business is urgent father. I've come to speak to the shobijin…"

"I know why you've come, foolish as it was. You wish to ask the shobijin to send Mosura. But I know what they'll tell you, and you've wasted your time. Still, you may speak to them tomorrow, if they will receive you. Right now you'll come with me to the village and rest your wounds; my hunters will put out the fire."


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7

Z was enraged. Earlier a jet had been detected leaving the human city of London. They monitored its progress, only to find that it landed on the island in the pacific that the humans called "Infant Island". This island had worried the Nebulans since they first began monitoring the earth, as it was home to some strange energy. They had planned to investigate this after the human society had been toppled, but when the jet went there, obviously from G-force, they decided it may be time to send a scout. They had lost contact with that scout.

"You're telling me we can't teleport anyone else down to that island?"

The technician shook his head. "There's something blocking our instruments. We can send soldiers to any other coordinates on earth, but the island is blocked. What do you suggest we do?"

Z fumed for a moment before responding. "Nothing at this juncture. Probably some secret weapon that the humans intend to use. It is of no concern to us."

Akio awoke the next morning rested and rejuvenated. The secret healing techniques of the Infant Islanders could heal many wounds and cure many afflictions, but they also brought on sleep. He exited the tent where he awoke and was immediately surrounded by the culture he had grown up in. The men were out as always, hunting and laboring. All except for his father of course, who being chief and high priest only went hunting every now and again. The women had labors of their own of course, but many of them were busy dancing. The tribal dances were very important to the islander's religion as they, combined with their songs and chants, were the way they prayed to Mosura. The village smelled of tropical fruits, and it was a beautiful place. But the most spectacular sight on the entire island was the temple. The great stone building, decorated with the distinct ornamentation of the island culture, was in the middle of the village and was the center of all activity on the island. Finally he saw Jane, watching the daily dance and prayer unfold.

"Have you seen my father this morning?"

"He went into the temple…"

"Akio!"

Akio and Jane both turned to see Akihiro come out from the temple. His face had that same stern look that Jane had noticed yesterday and Akio had grown up with. Akio responded.

"Father! I will see the shobijin now!"

"No. I have spoken to the shobijin. They know why you are here and they have refused to see you."

Jane could no longer restrain herself "what are shobijin?"

"We are the shobijin."

Jane was in disbelief. Addressing them were two women in elaborate dress. They were identical to each other and more strikingly they were no larger than Barbie dolls! Again Akio spoke.

"Great shobijin! There is a great terror ravaging the world, that of the aliens and their monsters. You must send Mosura to aid in the battle. After all, is that not what a guardian monster is for?"

"There is much you do not understand boy." They said, speaking in unison, "Because although you grew up with the legends of Mosura, you have never actually seen her. Chief Akihiro! We will allow your son and his guest from the outside world to enter the temple."

And so the shobijin turned and entered the temple once more, with Akio and Jane following right behind. Jane of course was full of questions, which Akio answered. "You see, the earth is alive like you or I. But it cannot speak, cannot express itself. And so the shobijin were created, beings of great magical power. They speak for the earth."

Soon they had reached the main chamber, and both Akio and Jane were amazed at what they saw. A gigantic insect, which appeared to belong to the moth/butterfly family, sat upon the great platform. This mammoth moth was beautiful, its wing in many colors, yet it was not as Akio had expected it to be. The colors were faded, the wings tattered. Again Jane spoke up, asking "what is it?" this time the shobijin replied.

"This is Mosura, the guardian of earth. Long ago, before the time of human society, King Ghidorah visited Earth for the first time. Unable to defend itself, the Earth created Mosura. Mosura fought off the monster, and King Ghidorah left Earth alone until his return of last year. But you see Akio? Mosura is not the great fighter that she was before. She has grown old and feeble, and is soon to die. She is also exhausted, as she recently laid an egg to replace her when she has gone. In short, Mosura is in no state to go into battle."

"I didn't realize, great shobijin…forgive my insolence of before. But now I fear that humanity may be without hope."

"Actually no, Akio. You underestimate your own species. A young G-force scientist has discovered a way to summon Godzilla."

Dr. Honda was inside Big Ben, looking at the apparatus he had just helped to create. The machine, hooked up to the city's energy grid, was sending millions of volts of electricity through the dead dragon's scale…and the energy output was massive. He knew his conclusions were correct, he knew that Godzilla would come. He only hoped the great lizard would arrive in time…


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8

Akio was astonished. After yesterday's events, seeing Mosura for the first time, and the inside of the temple he had fantasized about since his youth, Akio and Jane had once again been invited per the shobijin to visit Mosura's chamber. Akihiro awoke them early with the invitation, and so the two of them entered the temple again. They reached the central chamber and found everything the way it was the day before. Mosura sat upon her giant platform, weak but glorious nonetheless, as the shobijin stood in front of her. And then they spoke.

"Today is the day, young Akio. Today the space monsters will reach London and the battle will begin."

To their right on one of the temple walls there hung a huge mirror. And with a wave of their hands, the shobijin caused the mirror to come unhooked from the wall and flew across the room, stopping a few feet away from them and hovering above the ground. With another wave of their hands the mirror changed, with Akio Jane and the shobijin's reflections melting away and being replaced by images of a cityscape.

"That's London!" exclaimed Jane.

"Yes. With the aid of this magic mirror, we can watch the battle. This is how we keep tabs on the planet we are charged with defending, and we thought the two of you would be interested in seeing the fate of your world play out. "

The wait is what angered Dylan. The rest of G-force had left their land base and were standing by on a large ship out in the bay. There George Martin, Dr. Smithson, and Dr. Honda were running the show. Standing amid the deserted buildings stood Moguera, all of the repairs and upgrades now complete. Sitting in the pilot's seat, Dylan watched his view screens, waiting. Suddenly, he saw a shape on the horizon. Gigan appeared in the sky, flying in from the southeast. Lading on the ground, the creature spread his bladed arms and let out a menacing cry. Then, another sound echoed from the east. Turning, Dylan saw the ground buckling as Megalon burrowed his way. Emerging from the ground, the great insect monster observed the city in front of him…and the strange machine that stood at its center. Gigan scanned the city, until finally he zeroed in on the source of the energy readings he had detected- Big Ben. Up on the Nebulan ship, Z looked upon the images and laughed.

"So that is where they've been broadcasting the energy signals. But why? Why send out the energy of a dead monster?"

"Perhaps they meant to scare us sir?" said one of his minions.

"Hmmm…a stupid endeavor, but I wouldn't put it past these primitive apes. Cut off the signal!"

Gigan activated his primary weapon, sending a laser blast from his visor which cut the great clock tower right in half. As the top half of Big Ben crashed to the ground, Dr. Honda's apparatus was destroyed and the energy readings went dead.

"They've cut off your signal!" George said, angrily.

"Yes…" was Honda's reply, "Let's just hope that Godzilla felt the signal and is already on the way."

"Well I haven't got time to hope." Said George. Then, pressing a button on his control console he contacted Dylan. "Activate Moguera! Engage the enemy!"

Dylan responded happily with a "yes sir" and then with the flip of a switch, sent all of Moguera's systems into gear. Taking aim at both monsters at once, Dylan fired the great machine's maser arms, which were far more powerful now than they had been in the battle against Godzilla. The maser weapons actually manage to hurt the alien creatures, knocking Gigan on the ground and causing Megalon to stumble. As Gigan rose back to his feet, Megalon ducked and went underground. And as Dylan re-trained his aim on Gigan, Megalon burst from the ground in front of him and delivered a swing that sent the robot flying backwards and crashing into the buildings below. Megalon charged his energy beam and fired at the machine below. Taking heavy damage, Dylan pushed a button. Moguera's shoulder panels opened up, and a volley of missiles were fire at Megalon's face. They had little effect of course, but the explosion did startle the beast, which stopped its attack momentarily. Moguera took advantage of this and rose back on its feet, but before Dylan could initiate a counter-attack Gigan came zipping out of the sky and delivered a kick which sent Moguera flying once again.

"Ha!" yelled Z. "It is an impressive machine, I'll give them that. It might've actually had a chance…if it wasn't facing TWO monsters at once!"

Just then, the G-force ship's advanced instruments picked up movement in the ocean. One of the operators shouted out "Mr. Martin sir! The sonar from our sub-marine units is detecting something, headed for the shore. It's big, sir."

George turned to Dr. Honda. "Do you suppose it's?"

"God I hope so."

Just then Godzilla burst from the sea, the water cascading down his body. He let out a great roar as he reached the shore, drawing the attention of Gigan, Megalon, and Dylan. Up in the Nebulan ship, the aliens looked at their leader to see how he would react. They had expected anger, but instead a wicked smile crossed the face of Z's human disguise.

"Excellent. I was hoping we'd bump into him, saves us the trouble of hunting him down after the planet is ours. And what timing! We shall have our revenge, on the humans and Godzilla alike- all in one swoop!

Megalon went underground again resurfacing in front of Godzilla. Dylan used Megalon's distracted state to his advantage, preparing to fire at his flank. But before he could do such a thing, Gigan flew in front of his aiming systems. Watching from the magic mirror, Akio saw all of this unfold. Godzilla was facing Megalon, Moguera was facing Gigan, and now the final battle was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

CH.9

Through cybernetic implants in Megalon's eyes, Z and the rest of the Nebulans got an excellent look at Godzilla, during the time that the two monsters spent staring each other down.

"He really is a marvelous specimen." said the evil alien leader, "Megalon! Beat him within an inch of his life!"

And so the onslaught began. Megalon swung his great arm, drill running, which made a large slash through the chest of Godzilla. In pain and now alert to the danger, Godzilla put greater effort into avoiding Megalon's blows, and countering with his own attacks. But Godzilla made a frustrating discovery- his enemy had a thick hide, and he could not break it

But Moguera was having a much more difficult time. Every inch of Gigan's body had seemingly been prepared for combat, there didn't seem to be a single appendage which didn't have some sort of hidden bladed weapon. He sung, he clawed, and he scratched and slashed. Moguera was quickly taking an unprecedented amount of damage, the interior rocking and playing host to a series of explosions. Dylan was, however, able to put up somewhat of a fight. Moguera was equally equipped for combat, and Dylan constantly countered with his own jabs, missiles and masers. Still, Moguera's movement was limited and stiff, while Gigan moved with the kind of fluidity one might expect from a ninja warrior.

Megalon landed a kick which sent Godzilla reeling backwards. Fed up with this hand-to-hand quarrelling Godzilla charged up his energy and fired his atomic ray, the blast hitting Megalon in the shoulder. The ray scorched the creature's skin and cooked it on the inside, and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Realizing that his opponent was vulnerable to his heat ray, Godzilla charged up another blast. But before he could launch it, Megalon fired one of his red energy balls from his mouth, which upon contact exploded in Godzilla's face. Stunned, Godzilla stumbled backwards and upon recomposing himself realized that Megalon had used his distracted state to his advantage and gone underground.

Gigan's tail whip sent Moguera flying backwards. Taking advantage of this new distance, Dylan activated his maser arms and fired at Gigan full-force. But with his super-sonic speed Gigan flew above the blast and then came at Moguera with a slash of his bladed arm, slicing off one of Moguera's arms. Meanwhile, Godzilla had a new frustration to deal with. Megalon had began using guerilla warfare, popping out to attack and then retreating back underground in repetitive hit-and-run fashion. Megalon continued these surprise attacks relentlessly, hitting Godzilla before he even knew what was happening. Back on Infant Island, Jane watched on in horror.

"They're really taking a beating." She said.

Akio didn't respond…he was too deep in thought. The battle was not going well. Godzilla and Moguera were losing at this point, and if they went down the rest of the world would swiftly follow. And so Akio prayed, prayed for a miracle…

And then Mosura spoke.

The great moth let out a high-pitched shriek which echoed through the halls of the temple. Shocked, Jane yelled "What's wrong with it?"

The shobijin were shocked. "It's Mosura, she's watching the battle and…she wants to help."

Mosura responded with another series of squeals expressing her wishes, to which the shobijin responded in kind.

"But Mosura, you are still weak…"

But the creature would hear no arguments. Mosura spoke again, but this time there was something decidedly firmer in her voice.

"Very well" they finally complied, "we'll help as much as we can." And then Akio saw the most spectacular display he'd ever witnessed. The shobijin began to sing a beautiful melody in their native tongue.

"Mosura ya, Mosura…"

And as they sang the air came alive as pure energy, in every color of the rainbow, flowed from the earth below and into Mosura. As she was infused with the power of the earth, her color and aura was restored and as she spread her wings the chamber was flooded with light. The splendor of the restored Mosura was truly something to behold, and then with a flap of her wings she lifted herself into the air and vacated the temple.

"She's magnificent." Jane said in awe.

"Yes," replied the shobijin, "but she is still only a shadow of her former self. We fear this will be her final battle."

Z was delighted in what he saw. Gigan was delivering blow after blow, dismantling his opponent piece by piece. Meanwhile, Megalon was continuing his campaign of attack against Godzilla, surfacing reentering and then resurfacing again.

"It's a shame." The evil alien sneered, "Godzilla would've made a fine cyborg to add to our collection, but when Megalon's finished with him I doubt there will be anything left to salvage."

Just then Godzilla got an idea. He waited for Megalon to go back under and then, as the alien kaiju searched for a good place to resurface, Godzilla went to the hole where his enemy disappeared and then blew his atomic blast down into the earth below. There was an earthquake as the ground around Godzilla cracked for miles, his atomic energy surging through the tunnels Megalon had created. Suddenly Megalon burst through the ground flailing in pain. The atomic fire had cooked him from the inside out. This effect had also made his outer shell brittle, and with a stomp of his foot Godzilla smashed Megalon's head, crushing him like the bug he was. However, celebration would have to wait. Turning, Godzilla began moving toward the battle between Gigan and Moguera. But before he could get far he realized that Megalon's shell wasn't all that had been weakened as he fell through the earth's crust and left a huge crater in his stead.

Dylan slammed the controls, to no avail. The Moguera mech was now on the ground and Gigan was towering over it. Dr. Smithson came across Dylan's radio.

"Status report?"

"All my instruments are dead, power drained. I'm going to activate the self destruct."

"No Dylan! I'm looking at your readout now. Your ejection system is down. You activate self destruct and you'll die!"

"I'm gonna die anyway. Might as well take this son of a bitch with me."

Up on the Nebulan ship, Z was furious and shouting at the monitors. "Now, Gigan! Finish the machine before that lizard claws his way back to the surface!"

Just then one of his men spoke up. "Master! There's a huge energy signature approaching from the southeast!"

Dylan finger was on the button. Just one press and Moguera would explode. The secret maser bomb that had been developed and placed in Moguera's core would leave no traces…of him, Gigan or the London ruins. Standing above him, Gigan's visor was beginning to glow, signaling that his death ray would soon follow. But before Dylan could push the button, he heard it. There was a loud screech, and looking into the distance he saw what appeared to be a giant butterfly approaching. Mosura poured her energy into her wing, turning it into a giant blade.

**SLASH!**

As Gigan's head fell off his shoulders, George Martin exclaimed "What is that?"

"That is Mosura."

Everyone in the control room turned to see who had given the reply. Standing there was Akio accompanied by Jane. George responded.

"Mothra? What the hell is a Mothra? Actually never mind that, the real question is where have you two been?"

"We went back home to Infant Island to fetch Mosura. My jet was blown up by the aliens, but the Shobijin were kind enough to teleport us back."

George decided it would be simpler not to ask.

Z could not believe all that he had witnessed. Both his monsters had been killed, there was now a mysterious new monster, and at any moment Godzilla would dig his way back to the ground. One of his henchmen spoke up.

"Uhh, sir…should we?"

"Yes. It's time to play our ace in the hole. Send in Mecha-King Ghidorah!"


	10. Chapter 10

OK here it is, the epic conclusion to this story as well as the longest chapter I've ever written. enjoy :)

CH.10

Dirt sprayed up into the air in a great gush reminiscent of old faithful as Godzilla finally resurfaced, chunks of earth falling off of him as he tilted his head back and let out a great roar. Surveying the scene, he found the other two monsters down- and a new monster floating above them. He eyed the strange, multi-colored butterfly and wondered how this weak looking insect could be the last one standing in any fight. He was curious and he wanted to find out. But before he could challenge this new monster, a strange noise drew both their attention upwards.

Dylan had crawled out of Moguera via the escape hatch and was running through the wreckage of London, which was mostly flattened by the melee that had occurred. The sound of Godzilla's roar behind him only quickened his pace, but now there was a new sound, a loud hum coming from the heavens. Dylan looked and saw both Godzilla and the strange insect that had saved staring at the clouds above, and he turned his attention to the skies as well. Suddenly the clouds broke, and a gigantic ship appeared. This was larger than anything seen on earth before, and its sheer size baffled Dylan. Back on the ship the others had taken notice as well.

"The hell is that?" George exclaimed.

"It's certainly larger than the one I saw." said Dr. Honda.

"Must be the Mother Ship," Dr. Smithson said, "large enough to support billions, a portable home for an entire race."

Then the bottom of the ship opened up, and a huge blue beam shot down and hit the earth below. Suddenly there was a flash, and in the beams place there stood a new monster. Everyone gasped as they realized who it was…it was King Ghidorah.

The Nebulans had converted Ghidorah's body into a cyborg, just as they had done with Gigan and Megalon before. The entire torso was replaced with metal, and the wings had been replaced as well. He now had metal bands around his legs, as well as metal barbs on the ends of his twin tails. But the most striking difference was the head. His middle head and serpentine neck, which Godzilla had torn off in their last encounter, had been replaced by a robotic head and neck. This new Mecha-King Ghidorah tilted his heads back and roared, the same shrill cry he'd had before, but with a certain echo and a mechanical whir which suggested that reparations had been made to the creature's vocal chords.

Upon seeing his resurrected foe and hearing his voice, Godzilla let out his own roar in defiance. Mosura also joined the kaiju shouting match, issuing her own cry. As Ghidorah scanned his opponents, memories from his past life flooded his thought processors. These were his two greatest opponents, the only two kaiju to ever defeat him in battle- and now he would have his retribution. With a speed unlike anything else ever witnessed, Mecha-King Ghidorah zipped across the battlefield and delivered a kick to the chest of Godzilla, before he even knew what hit him. The battle was on. As Godzilla flew backwards, Ghidorah prepared for a counter-attack, only to be interrupted when Mosura hit him with an energy blast that sent him staggering. Ghidorah flew at Mosura, but she banked up. He followed suit, and soon they were engaged in mid-air aerial combat. A quick tail-whip sent Mosura back down towards earth, but before Ghidorah could chase down after her, Godzilla was back on his feet and firing a volley of his atomic blasts up at the cybernetic dragon. Though Ghidorah dodged the majority of these attacks, a couple of them hit the Nebulan ship. As the vessel shook from the explosions, Z shouted.

"Order Ghidorah back to the surface!"

Receiving his electronic commands, Ghidorah dropped back down to the surface, landing with a boom. Godzilla re-aimed, but Ghidorah beat him to the punch and unleashed his own energy attack. His two organic heads still fired the golden lightning as they had before, but the robotic head fired a powerful purple laser beam. The combination of these two elements knocked Godzilla on his ass, but again Mosura entered the fray. By flapping her wings she created great winds, as well as release a sparkly powder substance that seemed to weaken Ghidorah. Still, Ghidorah powered through the attack and tackled his foe. But the distraction from Mosura had given Godzilla all the time he needed. He pounced at Ghidorah mid-air and the hand-to-hand combat began. Watching the battle, Dylan felt as if he was re-living the first battle he had witnessed a little over a year ago. Godzilla and Ghidorah, the two mightiest kaiju, wrestling for dominance. Mosura had also regained her composure now, and gave Godzilla air support- firing at Ghidorah from above. Ghidorah generated a gust of wind, knocking Godzilla backwards momentarily. Then, taking advantage of the personal space he created, Ghidorah again flew up after Mosura. With a swing of his tails, the metal barbs tore one of Mosura's wings. In pain, Mosura spiraled out of control and crashed down miles away. Ghidorah then performed a coup de grace, hitting the grounded insect with his energy beams.

With Mosura out of commission, Ghidorah landed again and refocused on Godzilla. The dinosaur had regained his footing now, and the two stared each other down. With another roar, Godzilla charged his enemy at full speed. Suddenly, Ghidorah's chest opened up, and a huge robotic claw shot out and grabbed Godzilla. Godzilla shook violently, trying to break his enemy's grip. But it was no use. Suddenly, for giant cables shot out of Ghidorah's torso. At the end of each cable were huge grappling hooks, and upon contact they lodged themselves inside Godzilla's flesh. Godzilla howled with pain, but that was just the beginning. Suddenly Ghidorah channeled his energy through the cables, attempting to cook Godzilla from the inside out.

"Brilliant." said Smithson, "It's just like that attack he used last time. But Godzilla escaped that by issuing a nuclear pulse. So this time, they're literally keeping him at an arm's distance."

At the end of the attack, Ghidorah withdrew his arm as well as the taser cables and Godzilla fell limply to the ground.

"Is he…dead?" asked Z.

"Scans show that his life signs are dropping quickly sir. The cellular damage is immense. It would take a miracle to save him now."

"Then we did it…our revenge is complete…and the earth is ours!" Z shouted victoriously as he began to cackle madly.

"It's all over now." George said under his breath, "We're royally fucked."

Dylan ran through the wreckage, a man on a mission. The strange butterfly had crashed nearby, and he was determined to have a look. When he reached her, he couldn't believe his eyes. She had lost her color, and was slowly dying. But it wasn't her that amazed him. Standing in front of her, there were two small women. At first he could've sworn that they were mere toys, but then they spoke.

"We knew that this would happen. We tried to convince her not to join in the fight."

Dylan was in disbelief. "What happens now?"

"We're afraid the earth is doomed. We will continue to defend our island and its people, to the best of our ability."

"And Mosura?"

"We're taking her back home to die in peace rather than here in this ruin."

But then Mosura spoke. She issued a loud shriek, and the tiny women reacted with shock.

"You want to do what? You can't Mosura! Don't you think you've done enough?"

But again the monster protested, and with a "fine" the tiny women began to sing in their native tongue. As they did this, the same energies that Akio had noticed enter Mosura began to float into the air, across the battlefield, and into Godzilla!

"What's happening?" Z demanded.

"Sir, it appears that the dying insect creature…is attempting to heal Godzilla!"

"Well stop him!"

The Nebulans sent these commands to Ghidorah, who fired his energy attack towards Mosura. Dylan ducked in fear, but Ghidorah's attack was stopped. It appears that the tiny women's song had created a force-field around their dying friend. At last the final bit of energy left Mosura's body, and she died there. But as the energy finished entering Godzilla, his eyes opened and he leapt back to his feet. The earth energy flowed around him, making him stronger than ever. Ghidorah fired at him, and he countered with his own blast. It was the same atomic fire that he always wielded, but with the rainbow-colored energies swirling around it. When the two creature's rays collided, there was an explosion of epic proportions which knocked Ghidorah flying back. But the super-powered Godzilla charged through the explosion, pouncing on Ghidorah. With his opponent on the ground, Godzilla went into beat down mode, clawing and stomping Ghidorah into the dirt. In a last ditch effort to regain control, Ghidorah's torso opened up again and the giant claw shot out, lifting Godzilla up into the air. But Godzilla used this to his advantage, firing another great energy blast down into his enemy's exposed mechanical core.

**Boom.**

Another explosion, far greater than the last. What had remained of London was quickly swept away. Dylan would've been vaporized had it not been for the force field that his mysterious little friends were still generating. Out at sea, the G- force ship rocked as the far-off explosion created waves of immense size. Even the alien ship above felt the turbulence. As the smoke cleared, there was little left of Ghidorah, who had been blown into a million pieces. There was now a huge crater where the battle had been happening before, which was now quickly filling with water from the Thames. And standing at the center of that crater was Godzilla, a little beaten up but otherwise ok.

"No!" Z screamed. "Why? Why can't I kill you?"

"Sir the rest of the fleet is retreating. What do we do?"

"Fall back! This isn't over, we will return!"

And so they began to turn the ship around. But, as Godzilla heard the humming once again, and saw them going back into the clouds, he decided that we wouldn't let them go so easy. He had spent most of the strange energy given to him by his dead ally, but he had enough left for one last blast. He fired at the retreating ship; just as it begin breaking the stratosphere. The explosion on impact was so great that the ship began to break apart. In the control room, the Nebulans were scrambling and panicking.

"Sir, what do we do?"

"I don't know what you'll do," Z replied. "But I've got a pod." He hit a button on his control chair, and the floor opened up, four alls coming out and forming a pod around him.

"But sir, what about us?"

"Screw you." And he was gone. As his pod ejected and fell back down to the earth's surface, the ship exploded as Godzilla's blast powered through the ship and went out into the vastness of space. Godzilla ended his blast when he saw the explosion. The chunks of the ship burnt up as they entered the atmosphere, creating a sky full of shooting stars. All of the earth energy now spent, Godzilla began climbing his way out of the enormous crater he had created.

As the doors of his pod opened, Z realized he was in the ocean, as water lapped the sides of his pod and splashed him in the face. Suddenly, he heard several clicking sounds. Turning, he saw that he was next to the G-force ship. Atop the deck there stood a dozen soldiers, guns drawn and pointed at him. Akio was with them.

"Well well well, it appears the tables have turned."

Dylan smiled as he watched Godzilla enter the ocean again. This wasn't over of course, Godzilla was still a global threat and he was still determined to avenge Dr. Everett's death, and so under his breath he said the same words he had said in Sydney such a short time ago.

"Next time, you damned lizard…"


End file.
